nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Night World Wiki:Chat
Chat is a feature that allows users connect in real time on a wiki. Anyone with a Wikia account can join chat by clicking the "Join the Chat" or "Start a Chat" button on the right navigation rail. You can also access chat by visiting Special:Chat on Night World Wiki. If your wiki currently does not have the chat feature turned on, an admin can enable it in . Night World Wiki Chat Here on Night World, chat is a great place for any questions about wiki editing. If you need immediate support from a Wikia staff member, please or email community@wikia.com directly. Chat Guidelines We want to make a welcoming and helpful place for new and returning visitors alike. In order to best provide an environment in which we can give help and support to users who need it, please keep in mind the following guidelines when using Chat. *'Be polite' - Everyone else on Chat is a Wikia user just like you! Speak to them like you would want to be spoken to yourself. Real people use these sites, so treat them as you would someone in person. Avoid personal attacks and offensive slurs, as this can easily offend other users. Be excellent to each other. *'Be welcoming' - New users join Wikia every day! Remember when you were a newbie? Everyone is welcome at Night World Wiki, regardless of what wiki they're from or what language they speak. *'Be patient' - You may ask a question when no one is around to answer it. If no one appears to be active, stick around for a while or try coming back later. When in doubt, feel free to send questions or concerns to . *'Be a catalyst' - If nobody's talking, try bringing up something you want to discuss. Need help on the wiki? Seen any good movies? Have an awesome day at school or work? These are all are good starting points for conversation. *'Try not to flood or disrupt the chatroom' - Doing so makes it difficult for users to communicate and answer questions, as messages quickly disappear. This includes (but is not limited to) typing random letters, typing each word of a sentence on a different line, creating ASCII art, or lines in ALL CAPS. PLEASE DON'T SHOUT! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ *'Keep it fun!' - Chat should be fun for all participants. Chat is a great tool for meeting great people and building community, so relax, enjoy yourself, and help others have a good time, too! :) At all times, please comply with and staff requests. Failure to do so may result in a warning which then may lead to you being kicked or banned from Chat. Tips & Tricks *There are a wide variety of emoticons which can be used in Chat. For the full list, see MediaWiki:Emoticons. *Links work exactly the same in Chat as they do in the editor. For example, typing in Chat results in - the main forum of Night World Wiki. *You can make shorter links to other wikis by using an interwiki link. For example, typing w:c:starwars in Chat results in w:c:starwars - an easy way to link to Wookieepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com). *You can also link to specific pages using this method. Typing w:c:avatar:Aang in Chat results in a link to the Aang page on Avatar Wiki (http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Aang). Category:Policy Category:Night World Wiki